Suits
Suits is an American television series. The series premiered on June 23 2011 with an episode of 90 minutes, after which on June 14 2012 a second season started. The so-called midseasonfinale was on August 23 2012 . The first part of season 3 (ten episodes) was from July 16th 2013 in the United States aired on USA Network , in 2014 following the second part (six episodes). In the Netherlands , the series from January 2014 broadcast on RTL 4 . The first two seasons of the series have also been seen on Netflix Netherlands. Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Episodes **2.1 Season 1 **2.2 Season 2 **2.3 Season 3 *3 Characters **3.1 Fixed characters **3.2 Recurring characters *4 External link Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' Mike Ross is a brilliant college dropout whose dream to become a lawyer was shattered when he was suspended. With his high IQ and photographic memory , he can live with making theLaw School Admissions Test for others. For his best friend Trevor, he plans to deliver a briefcase with marijuana so Mike can give his grandmother a shelter in a private nursing home.While he intends to deliver the drugs he finds out that they are undercover agents and he tries to escape. The agents Here he accidentally walked in at Harvey Specter, who declines applications for its new trainee lawyer (e). Harvey Specter is one of the best lawyers in New York City and was promoted to senior partner at Pearson Hardman topadvocatenkantoor and, since each senior partner at Pearson Hardman a trainee lawyer (e) must have, he loves the applications. Harvey was impressed by the sharpness of Mike, his encyclopedic knowledge of the law and sincere desire to become a lawyer: this he takes on Mike and they do like Mike graduated from Harvard Law School. Only the secretary and confidant of Harvey, Donna Paulsen, knows the secret away. Episodes [ edit ] Season 1 [ edit ] Afl. 1: Pilot Afl. 2: Errors and Omissions Afl. 3: Inside Track Afl. 4: Dirty Little Secrets Afl. 5: Bail Out Afl. 6: Tricks of the Trade Afl. 7: Play the Man Afl. 8: Identity Crisis Afl. 9: Undefeated Afl. 10: The Shelf Life Afl. 11: Rules of the Game Afl. 12: Dogfight Season 2 [ edit ] Afl. 1 (13): She Knows Afl. 2 (14): The Choice Afl. 3 (15): Meet The New Boss Afl. 4 (16): Discovery Afl. 5 (17): Breakpoint Afl. 6 (18): All In Afl. 7 (19) Sucker Punch Afl. 8 (20): Rewind Afl. 9 (21): Asterisk Afl. 10 (22): High Noon Afl. 11 (23): Blind-Sided Afl. 12 (24): Blood in the Water Afl. 13 (25) vs. Zane. Zane Afl. 14 (26): He's Back Afl. 15 (27): Normandy Afl. 16 (28): War Season 3 [ edit ] Afl. 1 (29): The Arrangement Afl. 2 (30): I Want You To Want Me Afl. 3 (31): Unfinished Business Afl. 4 (32): Conflict of Interest Afl. 5 (33): Shadow of a Doubt Afl. 6 (34): The Other Time Afl. 7 (35): She's Mine Afl. 8 (36): Endgame Afl. 9 (37): Bad Faith Afl. 10 (38): Stay Characters [ edit ] Fixed characters [ edit ] *'Harvey Specter' , played by Gabriel Macht is active at Pearson Hardman M & A lawyer. He is known as one of the best lawyers in New York City. He is the first episode promoted to senior partner and the vain mentor Mike. He refuses to show emotions and pay attention to the personal, business, side of his clients attention. Harvey Specter is willing to go very far, but nevertheless the truth high rents. *'Mike Ross' , played by Patrick J. Adams is a lawyer who has never made a law degree, but because of his encyclopedic knowledge of the law and a photographic memory for itself or can do as a lawyer. He impresses Harvey with his passion for a good lawyer, and is therefore considered by Harvey, though he has no law degree or diploma. Contrary to what Mike Harvey's naive and he often has sympathy for the client, sometimes leading to clashes with Harvey. *'Louis Litt' played by Rick Hoffman is active at Pearson Hardman lawyer who specializes in financial law. He is in the beginning of the series junior partner and guides the freshman lawyers. He is the rival of Harvey. After Daniel Hardman comes back to the office Louis Daniel prefers Jessica and promoted by Daniel senior partner. *'Rachel Zane' , played by Meghan Markle is the legal assistant at Pearson Hardman. She is friends with Mike and later in the series that develops into romantic feelings over and over again. She has the ambition to become a lawyer but this does not by fear of failure. Mike helps her in this and in the end they can follow a study. *'Donna Paulsen' , played by Sarah Rafferty is the secretary and confidant of Harvey. She has from the beginning of the legal career of Harvey worked with him and they are very used to each other. *'Jessica Pearson' , played by Gina Torres is the managing partner of Pearson Hardman. Her mentor was Daniel Hardman when she was a lawyer at the office. She has a close friendship with Harvey, so she paid for law school. Returning Characters [ edit ] *'Trevor Evans' , played by Tom Lipinski is the best friend of Mike's friend Jenny and a drug dealer. The relationship between Mike and Trevor deteriorates as the series progresses. If Trevor at one point decided to stop to drug dealing and an attempt to befriend Mike again, Trevor finds out that Mike and Jenny have a relationship. In retaliation for this, he tells Jessica all about the secret of Mike. *'Jenny Griffith' , played by Vanessa Ray is the girlfriend of Trevor. After it became clear that he was not going to stop drug dealing she does it and she is the girlfriend of Mike. In the second season, she finds out that Mike has feelings for Rachel and she makes out with him. *'Edith Ross' , played by Rebecca Schull is Mike's grandmother who raised after the death of his parents him. She lives in a nursing home and trying to get Mike on the right path and what his life to make. She dies halfway through the second season. *'Daniel Hardman' , played by David Constabile is a founding partner of the law firm. Five years before the start of the series, he is forced to go away from Pearson Hardman due to steal money from clients and an affair. In the beginning of the second season, he comes back to the office as a changed man. Harvey and Jessica believe this turnaround and not later in the second season he challenges Jessica from the position of managing partner. He wins by Jessica and managing partner coming shortly after Mike and Harvey found out that he was behind the affair Costal Motors. This leads to a final disposal of him at the office. Category:2011 television series debuts